My Little Majora
by Rainy Boom
Summary: This is a tale about a boy. A boy who traveled the rivers of time to save a land. After his quest was over... he left on a personal journey... a journey that placed the fate of another world in his hands or should I say... hooves.


_In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy. _

_A boy who after battling evil and saving Hyrule, crept away from the land that had made him a legend._

_Done with the battles he once waged across time, he embarked on a journey._

_A secret and personal journey…_

_A journey in search of a beloved and valuable friend…_

_A friend with whom he parted ways when he finally fulfilled his heroic destiny and took his place among legends…_

A foal with a rider upon her back walked through the dense forest. The light could not penetrate through the thick canopy of leaves above, giving the ground an eerie shadowy light that played tricks on the eyes. The rider of the foal wore the green tunic and cap of the child-like Kokiri tribe. Brown boots were placed upon his feet and a sword and shield slung across his back. Yellow hair poked out from the hat and covered parts of his face while a set of determined blue eyes scanned the forest. Instead of rounded ears, his were pointed.

Although his physical body was that of a child, if you were to look into his eyes for more than a second…you would see the maturity of him. He went by many names…Fairy Boy, Forest Child, Hero of Time…but his true name…was Link.

The sound of a twig breaking alerted Link's attention and he whirled his head in the direction the noise originated from. A rabbit rushed out from some bushes and Link returned to his gaze to facing the front. The foal glanced at the bunny and Link could feel her muscles tensing up underneath him, he chuckled a bit and patted her mane and said

"Don't worry, Epona. It was just a rabbit."

Epona snorted and continued walking and it was a minute or two before Link could feel her muscles loosen up and he silently laughed as he listened in on the silence of the forest, keeping an ear out for anything moving.

Link thought he heard the sound of bells ringing in the trees, but dismissed it as having been isolated in the forest for too long. He kept Epona going at a slow and steady pace through the forest. But was unprepared when two fairies, one white and the other black, appeared as if out of nowhere. Spooking Epona and sending Link flying off her back…and then all he could see was black.

Voices were the first thing that the young hero could hear and his vision soon followed his hearing. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was on his back and staring up at the canopy of the forest. He could hear the shrill sound of some instrument, it seems the owner had no idea how to play his instrument. Link silently laughed, but that laughter stopped as he realized that it was an ocarina making that noise. He could feel an emptiness in the pouch he kept on his belt. Eyes widening, he leapt up to his feet and saw a child-like being with his back turned to him and he was accompanied by the same fairies who spooked Epona. The fairies were the first to notice that Link was awake, they rang like bells which caused the child-like creature to turn around. Link looked closer and recognized the clothing as belonging to that of one of the Skull Kids, children who wandered into the forest without a fairy and got lost. But…this one wore a mask…its shape resembled a heart and it had a row of spikes on the lower sides of the mask and two horns rose above its yellow eyes.

The Skull Kid gasped and hid the ocarina behind his back, a feeble childish attempt to hide the instrument from the young hero to keep him from taking it. That ocarina was too important to Link and to Hyrule to let the Skull Kid take it. The Hero of Time got into a tackling position and lunged at the Skull Kid, but was too slow as he leapt off of the ground and onto Epona. The foal whinnied and started to charge into the forest.

"Oh no you don't!" Link growled, leaping at Epona and holding on to her side. His horse dragged him throughout the forest, for how long…Link couldn't tell. His attention was trying to hang on for dear life and trying to pull the Skull Kid off Epona. The two fairies bobbed around the Skull Kid like lanterns as they came into a clearing. Link look forward and gasped as a small stump came into view and he was heading straight for it, to keep himself from smashing into it, he let go. Rolling a foot back, he managed to regain his footing. He stood up quickly and with a determined look, ran after the Skull Kid.

He ran through a tunnel made by a large cut out log, he came to a stop and saw a few stumps, each taller than the last until they stopped at a doorway cut into a tree. The young hero could see no other entrance on the ground, putting all doubts of how the Skull Kid managed to get Epona to jump the stumps. He ran up and pulled himself up the first two and leapt the distance to the third one. Feeling a bit energetic and brave, he preformed flips over the next few until he landed on the tree with the door on it.

Taking a second to regain his balance, Link ran forward through the door. Darkness met him as he entered the door, the only sounds were his own breathing and the echoes of his footsteps as he ran through. Light seemed to protrude in front of him which caused Link to put on an extra burst of speed, he wasn't paying attention to where he was headed as his foot moved over the edge of the platform he was on. Link gasped and flailed his arms as he tried to keep his balance, his eyes looking down and meeting the blackness of the pit. And as if he were pushed, the young hero fell into the blackness of the pit. A scream let itself from his lips as he fell.

From the darkness, he could see glowing glyphs. Link managed to keep his eyes open as the wind from falling was stinging his eyes. Some of them were of his ocarina…others depicted clocks…and some were that of…

"Horses?" Link questioned to himself as he fell faster.

The young Hero looked down to see light, he closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. But, it never came…as an unseen force seemed to slow his descent and he landed softly on a grassy field. Link opened one eye and then the other as he looked at his surroundings, he stood on a small section of grass. He was in a room of some sort, he assumed it was the tree as the walls and floor were made of wood.

"That horse of yours didn't listen to a word that was said to it…" a voice spoke up.

Link's hands reached towards his back and pulled the sword off of the scabbard on his back along with the shield. He looked around until his eyes landed on the Skull Kid, floating in the middle of the room with the two fairies floating by him.

"I did you a favor and got rid of it for you." He continued and laughed.

Link gritted his teeth and his grip tightened around his sword and shield, he would defeat the Skull Kid, get his ocarina back and find Epona and then continue back on his journey. The Skull Kid took notice of Link's determination and laughed once more.

"You'll never beat me…I'm much too powerful for you to stop." He said.

Link said nothing and shifted his stance to a battle ready one, shield raised and sword arm out to the side. The Skull Kid laughed once more and shifted a bit.

"You are determined…no matter…" he said, he crossed his arms and the mask began to move. Waves of evil magic came forth from the mask, swallowing Link and pulling him into an ocean of pain. His sword and shield fell to the ground with a clatter as he gripped the side of his head and let loose a scream of pain. Through the immense pain, he could hear the Skull Kid and the two fairies laughing as he fell to his knees.

Visions of thousands of horses…the size of Epona, filled his head and he could see with his mind's eye. They were laughing and mocking him, Link tried to run. But a rather large pony started to chase him. He let loose a final scream and the visions vanished. Link opened his eyes and looked around, he was on all fours and his weapons were somehow placed back onto his back. He looked up to see the Skull Kid laughing and pointing.

"What are you laughing at?" Link growled, tensing back up.

The Skull Kid continued to laugh and he pointed to a puddle of water that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, Link hurried over to it, taking notice that he was still on all fours. He looked into the puddle and gasped.

The Skull Kid had transformed him into a horse…his coat was the same as Epona's and his hair…or mane…was still the same color and style as it was when he was human. His blue eyes stayed the same, he could see that his green tunic and hat were still where they were supposed to be and that his weapons had somehow managed to be placed on his back again. The Skull Kid's laughing caused Link to snap his head back up at him.

"Hahahaaaa! Look at you! You're going to be stuck in that form in this world FOREVER!" he jeered at him and started to float backwards towards a door that manifested and opened. Link growled and started to gallop after the Skull Kid. He tripped a few times, but managed to catch himself. The white fairy sniggered and flew towards Link and hit him on the face.

"Where are you going, pony boy?" she mocked, she continued to hit him and call him names as the Skull Kid floated away, laughing as he did. As him and the other fairy entered the door way, the black fairy turned around and said with worry in his voice.

"S-sis!"

The white fairy turned around as the door closed.

"Tatl!" she said, flying towards the door and bumping into it. She hit it a few more times, muttering a few curses and irritably floated in front of the door.

Link shook his head and trotted slowly up to where the fairy cursed the door. He glared at her for a few seconds before she noticed him and stopped speaking.

"Well? Don't just stand there! Get this door open!" she barked at him.

Link stood motionless, glaring her down.

"Please? A poor and defenseless girl is asking for your help…oh Tatl…I hope that child is alright…" she muttered the last bit and floated away from the door for a bit.

Link sighed a bit, watching the fairy. He knew that she cared deeply for the black fairy…who was obviously her brother. He looked at the door and then down at his forelegs below him to his front hooves.

"How am I supposed to get this open…" he muttered. He shrugged and stood on his back legs and raised his hooves up to the door. He placed them on the door and leapt back as the door rose at the touch of his hooves. Shrugging, Link trotted into the hallway. The same material that made up the walls and floor of the previous room also made up the hallway, he turned a corner and heard the sound of bells coming from behind him as the white fairy struggled to catch up with him. He stopped as the fairy put on a burst of speed to stop in front of his face.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to leave a lady behind? Sheesh!" she said, panting.

"I didn't realize ladies were so rude." Link calmly replied, the fairy was getting on his nerves.

The fairy harrumphed before saying "We can be to little forest kids who get turned into ponies…anyway…you seem like a good kid. So, I'm gonna stick with ya until we find my little brother. My name is Tael by the way. And what is yours?"

"Link." He plainly stated.

"Weird name…but whatever. Let's get going." She replied, lowering herself so she could float by his head.

Sighing, Link continued trotting through the hallway. The white glow of Tatl illuminated the wooden hallway and Link could see a bit better. The same glyphs he saw on his fall down. He took another look at the glyphs and saw three different glyphs of the horses. One was a normal horse, another was one of a horned one and the last one was a winged one.

He shook his head and continued down the hallway and kept going for what seemed like hours. The light from Tatl cut the darkness a bit, Link could see light from the end of the tunnel. He laughed a bit and galloped towards it with Tatl following behind him. He ran into the new room and started to charge through it, not noticing as he ran the room started to twist as he moved forward through the twisting and turning hallway.

A door sat at the end and it opened as Link came to it and he entered it. He stepped forward and the door closed behind him, Tatl's light shined brightly as he looked at his surroundings. Various boxes with glowing lights were in the room, they made noises. Link curiously looked them over and noticed a few more familiar things, such as a table with various liquids in beakers and a few bookshelves.

"_I must be in someone's basement…"_ Link thought, he noticed a flight of stairs to his left and made his way towards them.

As he placed a hoof on the first step, he heard someone speak up behind him.

"You've met with a terrible fate…haven't you?"


End file.
